


Start Over

by angvlicmish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, High School, M/M, Secret Relationship, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angvlicmish/pseuds/angvlicmish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel finally tells Dean that he wants out on their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start Over

Castiel waits in the janitor’s closet, impatiently tapping his foot on the ground. He thinks about what he’s going to say over and over, all the while nervously chewing on his bottom lip. 

Minutes pass by and Castiel starts to think that maybe he won’t come at all but just as that thought ends, the door to the closet is opening and green eyes and a leather jacket are strolling in and locking the door behind him.

“Glad to see you, baby. Missed you yesterday. Where were you?” Dean asks, before his hands are on Castiel’s hips and his lips are finding Castiel’s own. 

Castiel’s hands are quick to land on Dean’s chest, softly pushing him back so that their lips can part.

“Actually, Dean, there’s something I want to talk to you about.” Castiel mumbles against Dean’s cheek, the other boy’s lips already finding their way to his jaw.

“Mhmm.” Dean responds, one of his hands sliding under Castiel’s sweater and the other smoothing over his ass. 

“Dean, stop! I’m serious about this. I need to talk to you.” 

Finally Dean stops, his hands returning to Castiel’s hips and his eye’s now filled with confusion. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

Castiel cringes at the endearment but Dean doesn’t seem to notice in the dark light of the closet. He takes a deep breath and looks Dean straight in the eyes. “I can’t do this anymore.” 

“Do what?” Dean asks, raising an eyebrow. Castiel rolls his eyes.

“I can’t do this. I can’t be in whatever sort of messed up relationship this is.” Castiel says, removing Dean’s hands from his hips. 

“What do you mean ‘messed up relationship’? We’ve got a great thing going.” Castiel clenches his jaw. 

“No we don’t, Dean. I am sick and tired of being your secret fuck toy. So if you don’t mind me, I am leaving now.” Castiel says, heading towards the door but suddenly Dean’s hands are on his wrists and he’s being shoved back into the wall.

“What the fuck has gotten into you, Cas? You’re not my secret fuck toy. Why the hell would you think that?” Dean says harshly, just low enough so that no one passing by would hear. A hysterical burst of laughter is punched out of Castiel.

“I don’t know, Dean. What could possibly make me think that?” Castiel says sarcastically, “Maybe the fact that everyone still thinks you’re straight and because you’re are so scared about what will happen to you if you come out as liking guys too that you just secretly decided to use the school’s gay nerd’s petty feelings for you so that you could have a good fuck whenever you want. How’s that for the definition of ‘secret fuck toy’?” 

There’s a moment where the only thing Castiel can hear is the sound of his own heart beating erratically inside his chest. Finally Dean speaks breaking the silence.

“You have feelings for me?” Dean asks, softly. Castiel bangs his head against the wall.

“Really? That’s what you got out of all of it?” 

“Well, do you?” Castiel stares at him, confusion seeping into where anger once was. Why would Dean care at all about whether he has feelings for him or not? 

“Of course! Why do you think I agreed to doing this in the first place?” Dean’s face remains blank but his eye’s are filled with different emotions. Emotions that Castiel can’t quite make out. “Could you please just let me go? I want to leave.” For a split second Castiel’s scared that he won’t, that maybe he’ll lash out or try to convince him to have sex with him anyway. After all, he’s seen the muscle on the guy.

But as soon as Castiel finishes his sentence, Dean jumps back from him like he’s been burned. Castiel is quick to leave, not looking back as he takes off down the hall.

\-----

Dean isn’t at school the next day. Castiel can’t help but think that he’s off finding someone else to screw. Jealousy crawls under his skin but he knows deep down that he made the right decision. If it had gone any further then Castiel would’ve had a lot more than hurt feelings. 

\-----

The next morning Castiel steps off the bus to a crowd of students surrounding the main entrance to the school. Castiel's curiosity gets the best of him and he starts pushing his way to the front of the crowd, not registering the whispers and whistles following him.

When he finally pushes to the front, his jaw drops. There, written on the main doors in red spray paint is ‘I, Dean Winchester am completely and utterly gay for Castiel Novak’. 

Castiel’s cheeks immediately turn bright red and suddenly a hand is on his shoulder and it’s pulling him around to face the one and only, Dean Winchester. To Castiel’s surprise, he doesn’t look so smug like he always does. There’s actually a slight blush on his cheeks and he, for once in his life, seems nervous.

“So I - uh,” Dean clears his throat, rubbing the back of his neck, “I was wondering if you would like to go on a date?” Castiel’s eyes go wide and he really can’t figure out what the hell is going on.

“No, I mean like a date date, not a - ah - you know, sex date.” 

“Um...I...” Castiel’s loss for words only seems to make Dean more nervous let alone the crowd of students still surrounding them.

“Look, I think you and I got off on the wrong foot. First of all, I’m sorry about everything. I never meant to use you like that, especially when you had feelings for me, which I did not know about, by the way. Secondly I just - I mean I’ve actually had a crush on you for - ah - quite a while, so yeah, instead of asking you out like a normal human being, I had to go and be a piece of shit and use you as my personal ‘secret fuck toy’ as you say. Anyways so I’m really really sorry about it but I was thinking that maybe we could start over. Only if you...want to though.” 

Dean’s out of breath by the time he’s finished and Castiel’s still staring at him wondering how in the world Dean Winchester turned out to have a crush on him. Castiel finally breaks out into a smile when Dean nervously - adorably, Castiel thinks - looks down and kicks at the rocks on the ground.

“Yes.” he breathes. Dean’s head flies up.

“Yes? As in - ”

“Yes, I’ll go on a date with you.” 

The tension in Dean’s body seems to dissipate and his hands are suddenly on either side of Castiel’s face. 

“Oh thank god. Can I - can I kiss you now? I mean am I allowed to do that?” Castiel quickly nods his head before leaning in to seal their lips together. He’s done it so many times before but this time it feels so different. So real. The whistles and shouts that come from around them seem like their miles away.

When the finally pull back, Dean rests his forehead against Castiel’s. 

“God, Cas. I swear I’ll do it right this time. I’ll treat you the way I should’ve treated you from the start. I promise.” Dean says, his hands still holding the side of Castiel’s face.

“Oh, yeah? Well, no sex then until we’ve gone on at least a few dates.” 

“And how many is a few?” 

“As many as I want.” Castiel grins. “You think you can handle that.”

“I could wait forever for you, baby.” Dean winks.

“Oh and one more thing. You’re not allowed to call me baby or sweetheart or darling or sugar or whatever the hell else you used to call me.”

“I’m pretty sure I never called you sugar.” Dean snorts.

“Doesn’t matter. They just remind me of what we were, not what we...hopefully can be.”

“Of course. Anything for you. Now I have to go to the principal’s office. Apparently I vandalised the school or something.” Castiel chuckles, giving him one more quick kiss before pulling away.

“Well, I thought it was nice.” Castiel says. Dean grins.

“I thought it was nice too. See you later, angel.”

Castiel rolls his eyes but as he watches Dean disappear off into the depths of the school he can’t help but think that he kind of likes this one.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://angvlicmish.tumblr.com/)


End file.
